staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2005
TVP 1 06:10 Opowieść o laseczce z cukru (The legend of the candy cane) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 06:55 Był taki dzień - 25 grudnia; felieton 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa złota rybka; program dla dzieci 08:25 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 08:30 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków 09:00 Opowieść z życia lwów (Pride); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:30 Inspektor Gadżet (Inspector Gadget); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1999) 11:50 "Urbi et Orbi" - transmisja z Watykanu 12:50 Wywiad i opinie - Wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 "Święta święta" - cz.1; koncert 14:05 Potwory i spółka (Monsters); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001) 15:40 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 16:20 Co tu jest grane ? - wydanie świąteczne; program muzyczny 16:55 Był taki dzień - 25 grudnia; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP 18:05 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy 18:25 Od przedszkola do Opola - Kolędy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko - Przygoda z gwiazdkowymi prezentami cz II; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Legalna blondynka 2 (Legally Blond 2:Red, White and Blonde); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Eksplozja (Blown away); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994) 24:00 Świąteczna gorączka (Breakaway); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 Szara Sowa (Grey Owl); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (1999) 03:20 Był taki dzień - 25 grudnia; felieton 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy, Klementyna, odc. 300; telenowela Polska 2000; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Renata Gabryjelska, Leszek Teleszyński 06:20 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 06:25 Dla niesłyszących: Homilia Prymasa Polski 06:30 Polski święty Mikołaj; reportaż 06:40 Dwójka dzieciom: Boże Narodzenie Śnieżka; film animowany USA 2002/stereo/ 07:05 M jak miłość, odc. 372; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 07:55 Zacisze gwiazd, Don Wasyl 08:20 Bardzo cicha noc - Ryszard Rynkowski; program artystyczny /stereo/ 08:45 Odyseja kosmiczna, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 09:25 Baśniowe święta, odc. 2 /stereo/ 09:55 Różowa Pantera; komedia USA - Wielka Brytania 1963; reż.: Blake Edwards; wyk: David Niven, Peter Sellers 11:45 Bardzo cicha noc - Ryszard Rynkowski, odc. 2; program artystyczny /stereo/ 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe: Skrzydełko czy nóżka?; komedia Francja 1976; reż.: Claude Zidi; wyk: Louis de Funes, Michel Coluche 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1246; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy, Koniec intrygi, odc. 728; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Kazimierz Kaczor /stereo/ 15:05 Tele PRLe, odc. 13 - widowisko rozrywkowe /stereo/ 16:00 Na dobre i na złe, Czekając na szamana, odc. 239; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Mariusz Malec; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski 17:05 Rodzinne kolędowanie; koncert /stereo/ 18:00 Program lokalny; magazyn regionalny /program na żywo/ 18:30 Panorama /program na żywo/ 18:55 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 19:05 Plusk; komedia romantyczna USA 1984; reż.: Ron Howard; wyk: Tom Hanks, Daryl Hannah /stereo/ 21:00 Kabaretowa scena Dwójki, Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - premiery, prapremiery i prawie premiery, odc. 1; kabaret i satyra 22:00 Panorama /program na żywo/ 22:20 Sport - telegram; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 22:25 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 22:40 Za ciosem; film sensacyjny USA - Hongkong 1998; reż.: Hark Tsui; wyk: Jean - Claude van Damme, Rob Schneider 00:10 Wiedźmin; film fantastyczny Polska 2001; reż.: Marek Brodzki; wyk: Michał Żebrowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski /stereo/ 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:55 Przygody Kota Filemona – serial animowany 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Eloise z hotelu Plaza – komedia, wyk. Julie Andrews 11:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Kolędy Filharmonii Śląskiej 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Świąteczny świat z piernika 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Świąteczny świat z piernika 14:30 Kurier 14:35 W poszukiwaniu gniazda – film obyczajowy, wyk. Mercedes Ruehl 16:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury (18) 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli (24) 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Świąteczny świat z piernika 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Studio pogoda 22:50 Jezus z Nazaretu (2) – film historyczny, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1977 00:55 Osiem i pół – komediodramat, Włochy/Francja 1963 Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (155, 156) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Bravo – program muzyczny (wydanie świąteczne) 08:00 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 08:30 Power Rangers (494) – serial animowany 09:00 Hugo – program dla dzieci (wydanie świąteczne) 09:30 Wszystko o zwierzętach – serial dla dzieci 09:55 Duracell: Eksploracje 10.20 Magiczne święta – film obyczajowy, USA 1985, wyk. Mary Steenburgen 11.55 Opowieści biblijne (1) – film historyczny, Niemcy/Włochy/USA 1994, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Andrea Prodan 13.35 Długo i szczęśliwie – baśń filmowa, USA 1998, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Drew Barrymore 15.45 Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka – komedia, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński 17:20 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele – film animowany, USA 2003 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (2/3) – komedia, Polska 1970, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Marian Kociniak 20:50 Doktor Dolittle – komedia, USA 1998, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Eddie Murphy 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Szklana pułapka – film sensacyjny, USA 1988 00:45 Człowiek w żelaznej masce – film przygodowy, USA 1998 02:25 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany 08:30 Powrót renifera – dramat, Kanada/USA 2001, reż. Joshua Butler, wyk. John Corbett, Jack Palance 10:10 Jack Frost – komedia, USA 1998, reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Michael Keaton, Kelly Preston 12:00 Niania na planie – reportaż 12:25 Sopot 2005: Koncert zespołu Scorpions – koncert 13:15 Maraton uśmiechu – wydanie świąteczne – program rozrywkowy 14:15 Asteriks i Obeliks kontra Cezar – film przygodowy, Francja 1999, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Christian Clavier, Gerard Depardieu 16:15 Powrót do przyszłości III – komedia, USA 1990, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd 18:30 Niania (15) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławyy 20:05 Jaś Fasola: Nadciąga totalny kataklizm – komedia, Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Mel Smith, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Peter MacNicol 21:45 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 22:45 Reich – film sensacyjny, Polska 2001, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Mirosław Baka 01:00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05:40 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:10 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:10 Narodziny – film religijny, wyk. Madeleine Stowe 09:00 Nowa opowieść wigilijna – baśń filmowa, wyk. Cicely Tyson 10.45 Stąd do wieczności – film wojenny, USA 1953, wyk. Montgomery Clift 13.00 Magia gwiazdki – komedia, Niemcy 2002, wyk. Katja Weitzenböck 14:40 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 15.40 O chłopcu, który uratował Święta Bożego Narodzenia – film dla dzieci, USA 1998, wyk. T.L. Brooke 17:25 Miłość pod choinkę – komedia romantyczna, Kanada/USA 1996, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Tim Matheson 19:05 Gwiazdkowe wspomnienie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Patty Duke 20:50 Amerykański ninja III – film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22:30 Nowokaina – komedia, USA 2001 00:15 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 00:40 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:05 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 01:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 01:55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.45 Telesklep 08.45 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 09.15 Czarny Książę, film rodzinny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1994 10.45 Christmas in the Vatican concert for the eastern mission, koncert 12.05 Przeminęło z wiatrem, melodramat, USA 1939 13.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, serial przygodowy, USA/Francja 14.45 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 15.35 Przeminęło z wiatrem, melodramat, USA 1939 17.50 Naga broń 33, kom. USA 1994 19.20 Karen Sisco, serial sens., USA 20.10 Depresja gangstera, kom., USA 1999 22.05 K2, film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania/Japonia 1992 00.05 Akta zbrodni, serial dokument, USA 00.35 Jak łyse konie, pr. rozr. 01.45 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:50 Co nam w duszy gra - Wigilia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Szansa na Sukces - Arka Noego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Homilia Prymasa Polski; przemówienie 08:55 Domisie - Czas podarunków ; STEREO 09:20 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 1; magazyn 10:05 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera, Platon, a po prowdzie Władek Trebunia - Tutka; filozofia 10:15 Premiery Polonii - Quo Vadis? cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (2002); reż.: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.: Magdalena Mielcarz, Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Michał Bajor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 "Urbi et Orbi" - transmisja z Watykanu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Kolędy z Karolina; program muzyczny 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Jana Kantego w Legionowie 14:30 Rafał Blechacz pod choinkę; muzyka klasyczna 15:25 Kolędy- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Biografie - Sapieha książę buszu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 "Święta święta" - cz.1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 M jak miłość - odc. 302; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wywiad i opinie (wydanie świąteczne); program publicystyczny 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Hej w dzień Narodzenia - wieczór kolęd Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Premiery Polonii - Quo Vadis? cz. 2; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (2002); reż.: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.: Magdalena Mielcarz, Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Michał Bajor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Bezludna wyspa - Świąteczne spotkanie ze "Złotą Reprezentacją Polskich Siatkarek".; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Raduj się świecie - Kolędy w wykonaniu laureatów " Szansy na sukces" cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 M jak miłość - odc. 302; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Domisie - Czas podarunków; STEREO 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 "Święta święta" - cz.1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Premiery Polonii - Quo Vadis? cz. 2; film fabularny kraj prod. Polska (2002); reż.: Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.: Magdalena Mielcarz, Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Michał Bajor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Kolędy- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Biografie - Sapieha książę buszu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Canal + 07:30 Joey (12) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Cud w Nowym Jorku – dramat, USA 1994 10:20 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 10:50 Strażnik włóczni – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 12:25 Łapu capu ekstra 12:55 W 80 dni dookoła świata – film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 15:00 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka Życia – film fantastyczny, Wlk. Bryt./ USA/Niemcy/Japonia 2003 17:05 Liga niezwykłych dżentelmenów – film fantastyczny, USA/Niemcy 2003 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (12) 20:00 Premiera: Aviator – film biograficzny, USA/Japonia/ Niemcy 2004 22:55 Wieczór z Rodem Stewartem 00:00 Bez granic – melodramat, USA/Niemcy 2003 02:05 Immortal... – film fantast., Wlk. Bryt./Francja 2004 03:45 Bandyta – dramat, Polska/Francja 1997 HBO 06:30 Valentin – film obyczajowy, Argentyna/Hiszpania 2002 07:50 Blizzard – film dla dzieci, USA/Kanada 2003 09:30 I ja tam będę – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt./USA 2003 11:15 Kangur Jack – komedia, USA 2003 12:45 Zobacz w HBO 13:15 Elf – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 14:50 Picadilly Jim – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 16:25 Król Artur – film przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 2004 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Starsza pani musi zniknąć – komedia, USA 2003 20:30 Podglądając Hollywood 21:00 Premiera: Skarb narodów – film przygodowy, USA 2004 23:10 Pogoda na jutro – komediodramat, Polska 2003 00:45 Zaczyna się od pocałunku – komedia, USA 2002 02:15 Kod nieznany – dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy/Rumunia 2000 04:15 Na planie TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia; aktualności 09:25 Muzyczne lato: Zbigniew Namysłowski i górale; koncert /stereo/ 10:30 Podróże Daniela Szczechury; film dokumentalny 2005 11:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Hobby; film animowany Polska 1968; reż.: Daniel Szczechura 12:25 Oratorium na Boże Narodzenie; koncert Wielka Brytania 2000 /stereo/ 14:50 Hogo fogo Homolka; komedia Czechosłowacja 1970; reż.: Jaroslav Papouąek; wyk: J. ©ebánek, H. Růžičková 16:10 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Leonardo Da Vinci; film dokumentalny USA 2005 /stereo/ 17:05 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Spotkania; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 18:00 Kondratiuk, Kondratiuk: Noc świętego Mikołaja; komedia Polska 2000; reż.: Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Leszek Zduń /stereo/ 19:05 Rozdarcie, czyli Gombro w Berlinie; film dokumentalny 20:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Youssou N‘Dour i przyjaciele; koncert /stereo/ 22:00 Paradiso. Siedem dni z siedmioma kobietami; dramat Niemcy 2000; reż.: Rudolph Thome; wyk: Hanns Zischler, Cora Frost 23:40 Przewodnik 23:55 Mahler; dramat obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1974; reż.: Ken Russell; wyk: Dana Gillespie, Robert Powell TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:04 Inny punkt widzenia 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Raport 06:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:35 Styl 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:06 Multikino 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:35 Zdrowie 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:12 Bez komentarza 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Automaniak 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Inny punkt widzenia 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Inny punkt widzenia 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:05 Dama Pik 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:35 Styl 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:36 Raport 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:35 Zobaczyć świat w ziarenku piasku 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:05 Portfel 17:20 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Zdrowie 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Mały Hajtpark, prognoza pogody 18:10 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Multikino 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Inny punkt widzenia 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Inny punkt widzenia 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Bilans tygodnia 23:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 23:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:31 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:50 Bez komentarza 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:05 Zobaczyć świat w ziarenku piasku 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Inny punkt widzenia 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:01 e-Life 02:17 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:32 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Raport 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:03 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl Eurosport 08:30 Watts, odc. 1: Magazyn sportowy 09:00 Watts, odc. 3: Magazyn sportowy 09:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – Grand Prix: Sporty motocyklowe Podsumowanie sezonu 10:00 Gooooal! 10:30 World Cup Season – Legendy 11:30 World Cup Season – Legendy 12:30 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Piłka nożna 13:30 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Piłka nożna 14:30 Puchar Świata w Harrachovie: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 15:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu: Skoki narciarskie HS 137 17:00 World Cup Season 19:00 Races of Champions: Wyścigi samochodowe Puchar Narodów 20:00 Watts, odc. 1: Magazyn sportowy 20:30 Watts, odc. 5: Magazyn sportowy 21:00 Snooker Hall Of Frame: Snooker 22:00 European Tour w Monte Carlo, odc. 4 23:00 Fight Club, odc. 2: Sporty walki K1 Final Elimination Osaka 01:15 Igrzyska olimpijskie Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska: film 07:25 Cierpieć z miłości, odc. 1: serial 08:10 Top shop 15:40 Hibernatus: film 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 17:50 Bank samotnych serc 18:00 Świat cyrku 18:50 Księga dżungli: film 20:50 Wielka włóczęga: film 23:00 Superfantozzi: film 00:30 7 czarnych nut: film HBO 2 06:30 Orzeszek: film 07:55 Radosny dzień: film 09:30 Cinema, cinema 09:55 Tristan i Izolda: film 11:15 Dirty Dancing II: film 12:40 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi: film 14:20 Na planie 14:50 Córka prezydenta: film 16:40 Podatkowi desperaci: film 18:15 Sprawa Kramerów: film 20:00 Ostatni samuraj: film 22:30 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 123 23:05 Złodziej życia: film 00:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood 01:10 Zmowa milczenia: film 02:40 Na tyłach wroga: film 04:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood 04:35 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi: film MTV 06:00 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Viva La Bam 11:30 N-Style 12:00 The Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 Best of Hot Songs 14:30 Best of Hot Albums 15:00 MTV Movie Awards 2005 17:00 Penetratorzy 17:30 Soundwave Backstage Pass Special 18:00 The Trip 18:30 MTV Goal 19:00 Fabulous Life of J.Lo i Marc 19:30 Fabulous Life of Missy Elliott 20:00 All Access 21:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2005 00:00 Bożonarodzeniowe hity VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 So 80's 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:00 Nowości VH1 13:30 VH1 Hits 16:00 Best of Bytesize 17:00 MTV Unplugged z Alicią Keys 18:00 All Access: serial 19:00 Artist Countdown 22:00 Behind The Music z Bobem Marley'em 23:00 Hits Lista 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Sport 06:30 Góral: film 07:00 Żalgiris Kowno – Olimpija Lublana: Koszykówka Euroliga 09:00 Prokom Trefl Sopot – Maccabi Tel Awiw: Koszykówka Euroliga 11:20 Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz: film 12:50 Szabla od komendanta: film 14:35 Szalone dni: film 16:10 Niepokonany Seabiscuit: film 18:30 Detroit Pistons – San Antonio Spurs: Koszykówka NBA 21:15 Pierwsza strona: film 22:50 Leo: film 00:35 Rekrut: film 02:35 Elizabeth: film 04:40 Desirée: film Canal + Film 05:40 Królowa chmur: film 07:00 Ja, Kuba – syberyjski mamut 08:35 Ryan: film 08:50 Dzika lokatorka: film 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Pieniądze albo miłość: film 12:40 Koszty życia: film 14:25 Nic się nie dzieje: film 14:40 Wojna pokus: film 16:40 Mężczyzna moich marzeń: film 18:05 Łapcie tę dziewczynę: film 19:35 Teletubbies, odc. 14: serial 20:00 Męskie sekrety: film 21:50 Pan od muzyki: film 23:25 Aviator: film 02:10 Kropka nad i: film 03:40 Carmen: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Krokodyle z Kostaryki 06:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 07:00 Krakatoa, odc. 1: serial 09:00 Muzeum figur woskowych Madame Tussaud 10:00 Z ukrycia: serial 11:00 Szaleńcza pogoda: serial 12:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy 13:00 Krakatoa, odc. 1: serial 15:00 Obieżyświat: serial 16:00 Obieżyświat: serial 17:00 Obieżyświat: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 8: serial 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów, odc. 32: serial 20:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: serial 23:00 Wyścig z kamerą, odc. 4: serial 00:00 Test wytrzymałości: serial 01:00 Detektywi sądowi: serial 02:00 Detektywi sądowi: serial 03:00 Mumie z peruwiańskiej pustyni 04:00 Z ukrycia: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Nowe granice 09:00 Leśne potwory 10:00 A w środku bestia 11:00 Spragniona kraina 12:00 Zatopiona pustynia 13:00 Pawiany masajskie 14:00 Małpi książę 15:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca 16:00 Tajemnica okrętu podwodnego Dakar 17:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona 18:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja 19:00 W łonie matki 20:00 Spotkania bliskiego stopnia 21:00 Dreszcz emocji 22:00 Niebezpieczeństwo 23:00 Extrema 00:00 Śmierć przed kapitulacją 01:00 Inwazja na Japonię Planete 05:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 12: serial 06:15 Powrót do raju, odc. 13: serial 06:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 14: serial 07:15 Powrót do raju, odc. 15: serial 07:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 16: serial 08:15 Thalassa, odc. 5: serial 09:15 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 12: serial 10:05 Zaginione skarby Wietnamu 10:20 Thalassa, odc. 1: serial 11:15 Moja rodzina, odc. 7: serial 11:45 Moja rodzina, odc. 5: serial 12:15 Zrozumieć Einsteina, odc. 2 13:10 Globalne ocieplenie, odc. 2: serial 14:00 W pogoni za falami 14:55 Bobby McFerrin, ambasador muzyki 15:45 Michael Jordan – koszykówka i biznes 16:30 Sarajewo – druga wizyta 17:15 Ofiary wojny, odc. 6: serial 18:05 Ostatni rykszarze 19:00 Kobry 19:55 Ślady minionego świata, odc. 2: serial 20:45 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 13: serial 21:40 Skrzydła nad Wietnamem, odc. 1: serial 22:35 Na paryskich dachach 23:35 Świętość i tajemnica 00:40 Gwiezdne wojny naprawdę. Zimna wojna w kosmosie 01:40 Tajemnice muzeów, odc. 3 02:35 Zbrodnie w obiektywie, odc. 3: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 4 05:30 Walka o przetrwanie 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 07:00 Słonie zabójcy 08:00 Orki prywatnie 09:00 Łowca krokodyli 10:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 12 10:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska 11:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 8 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 5 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 7 13:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem 14:00 Zabić, by żyć 15:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 2 16:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 12 16:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska 17:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 8 17:30 Walka o przetrwanie 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal 20:00 Świątynia tygrysów 21:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 2 22:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom w Nowym Orleanie 23:00 Wyspa niewidzialnych niedźwiedzi 00:00 Zabić, by żyć 01:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 2 02:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal 03:00 Świątynia tygrysów 04:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 12 04:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Report 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 World News 08:30 Inside Africa 09:00 World News 09:30 Design 360 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 13:00 World News 13:30 Diplomatic License 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 Quest 20:00 World News 21:00 World News 21:30 Spark 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 CNN Today 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License Cartoon Network 05:10 Flintstonowie: serial 05:35 Scooby Doo: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Johnny Bravo: serial 07:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 07:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 08:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 09:30 Atomówki: serial 10:00 Toonami 11:30 Flintstonowie: serial 11:55 Scooby Doo: serial 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 12:45 Atomówki: serial 13:15 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Zwariowane melodie: serial 15:00 Scooby Doo na wyspie Zombie: film 16:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: serial 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 17:40 Mucha Lucha: serial 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 18:55 Zwariowane melodie: serial 19:25 Tom i Jerry: serial 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:55 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:20 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:45 Jetsonowie: serial Jetix 06:00 Wunschpunsch: serial 06:25 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 06:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 07:15 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:40 Odlotowe agentki: serial 08:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:30 Roboluch: serial 08:55 Roboluch: serial 09:20 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 09:45 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 10:10 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 10:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 11:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 11:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 11:50 Tutenstein: serial 12:15 Tutenstein: serial 12:40 Casper i Wendy: film 14:20 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 14:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 15:10 A.T.O.M.: serial 15:35 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 16:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 16:25 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 16:50 Tutenstein: serial 17:15 Tutenstein: serial 17:40 Jak dwie krople wody: serial 18:05 Jak dwie krople wody: serial 18:30 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:55 Odlotowe agentki: serial 19:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 19:45 Silver Surfer: serial 20:10 Teknoman: serial 20:35 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 21:00 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 21:25 M.A.S.K.: serial 21:50 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze: serial 22:15 Spiderman: serial 22:40 Silver Surfer: serial 23:05 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 23:30 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 23:50 Shin Chan: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku